Allison Holker
| died= | hometown= Minnesota | partner= 19: Jonathan Bennett (9th) 20: Riker Lynch (2nd) 21: Andy Grammer (7th) 23: Babyface (11th) }} Allison Renae Holker Boss was a professional dancer from Dancing with the Stars. Biography Originally retrieved from abc.com Allison Holker is an Emmy-nominated dancer and choreographer. Holker was nominated with Derek Hough for a 2013 Outstanding Choreography Emmy® award for their work in Dancing with the Stars. She was also a featured dancer in two of the other nominated pieces that year. Along with her fellow Emmy®-nominated choreographers, Holker prepared a piece that was performed to rave reviews at the Primetime Emmy® Awards with Neil Patrick Harris. Holker began her dance training at the age of nine when she enrolled as a student at The Dance Club in Orem, Utah. While there, she specialized in Contemporary, Ballet, Jazz and Tap, and performed in the opening and closing ceremonies of the 2002 Winter Olympics. She has won numerous dance titles including her first National competition in Co DANCE in 2004 and as the National Senior Outstanding Dancer at the New York City Dance Alliance in 2005. Holker first burst onto the scene when she competed in Season Two of So You Think You Can Dance. Her skill and popularity led to an invitation to return as an All-Star in season seven, where she met fellow dancer Stephen "tWitch" Boss. They were married in December 2013. When not filming or traveling around the country teaching dance, she is working on her dancewear line, Creative Kin. Holker makes her home in Los Angeles with her seven-year-old daughter, six-month-old son and husband. They also collaborated as choreographers for Ellen DeGeneres' Oscars® promo directed by Bridesmaids' Paul Feig, featuring 250 dancers. Dancing with the Stars 19 Allison was partnered with Jonathan Bennett. Placed 9th. Scores 1Score given by guest judge Kevin Hart in place of Goodman. 2The American public scored the dance in place of Goodman with the averaged score being counted alongside the three other judges. 3This week only, for "Partner Switch-Up" week, Bennett performed with Peta Murgatroyd instead of Holker. Holker performed with Antonio Sabàto, Jr.. 4Score given by guest judge Jessie J in place of Goodman. 5Score given by guest judge Pitbull in place of Goodman. Jonathan_&_Allison_S19.jpg Allison_Holker_S19.jpg Dancing with the Stars 20 Allison was partnered with Riker Lynch. Placed 2nd. Scores Allison_Riker.jpg Allison_Holker_20.jpg Riker and Allison S20 Week 4 Tango.jpg Riker and Alison S20 Finale 1.jpg Riker and Alison S20 Finale 2.jpg Riker and Alison S20 Finale 3.jpg Riker and Alison S20 Finale 4.jpg Dancing with the Stars 21 Allison was partnered with Andy Grammer, in place of Grammer's original partner, Peta Murgatroyd. Placed 7th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Alfonso Ribeiro. 2 This week only, for "Partner Switch-Up" week, Grammer performed with Sharna Burgess instead of Holker. Holker performed with Hayes Grier. 3 Score given by guest judge Maksim Chmerkovskiy. 4 Score given by guest judge Olivia Newton-John. Andy-Allison-Promo21.jpg Allison_Holker_21.jpg Andy and Allison S21 Week 1 Foxtrot.jpg Dancing with the Stars 23 Allison was partnered with Babyface. Placed 11th. Scores Babyface-Allison-Promo23.jpg Allison-Promo23.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_1.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_2.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_3.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_4.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_5.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_6.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_1_1.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_1_2.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_2_Argentine_1.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_2_Argentine_2.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_2_Argentine_3.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_2_Argentine_4.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_2_Argentine_5.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_2_Argentine_6.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_2_2.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_2_3.jpg Allison_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 3.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 4.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 5.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 8.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 9.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 10.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_3_Jive_1.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_3_Jive_2.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_3_Jive_3.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_3_Jive_4.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_3_Jive_5.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_3_Jive_6.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_3_Jive_7.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_3.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_3.jpg Allison_S23_Week_3.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_4.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_5.jpg Alison Laurie Marilu and Rick S23 Week 3 Results 1.png Alison Laurie Marilu and Rick S23 Week 3 Results 2.png Emma and Sasha Engaged 9.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_4_Tango_1.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_4_Tango_2.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_4_Tango_3.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_4_Tango_4.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_4_Tango_5.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_4_Tango_6.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_4_Tango_7.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_4.jpg Allison_S23_Week_4.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_Week_4_Result.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result_3.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_Week_4_Eliminated.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_Week_4_Eliminated_1.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_Week_4_Eliminated_2.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 1.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 5.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 7.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 8.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 9.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 4.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 5.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 6.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 7.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 8.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 9.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 10.jpg S23 Week 8 Bumper 1.jpg S23 Week 8 Bumper 2.jpg Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Finale.jpg Ryan,_Cheryl,_Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Finale.jpg Babyface S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Winter Wonderland 2.jpg Babyface S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Winter Wonderland 3.jpg Babyface S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Winter Wonderland 4.jpg Babyface S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Winter Wonderland 5.jpg Babyface S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Winter Wonderland 6.jpg Babyface S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Winter Wonderland 7.jpg Babyface S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Winter Wonderland 8.jpg Babyface S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Winter Wonderland 9.jpg Babyface S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Winter Wonderland 10.jpg Andy Grammer S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Fresh Eyes 3.jpg Andy Grammer S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Fresh Eyes 4.jpg Andy Grammer S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Fresh Eyes 5.jpg Andy Grammer S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Fresh Eyes 6.jpg Witney, Cheryl and Allison S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Witney, Cheryl and Allison S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 2.jpg All Couples S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 1.jpg All Couples S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Allison S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2.jpg Trivia * Prior to making her professional debut on Dancing with the Stars 19, Allison previously appeared on Season 16 whilst dancing with her husband to the song "Crystallize" performed live by Lindsey Stirling. * Allison originally competed in Season Two of So You Think You Can Dance. She was later invited for the all-stars season and has appeared in every season since then. * She has a daughter, Weslie, from a previous relationship. * Allison is married to Stephen "tWitch" Boss. ** Allison announced during the live show 3 October 2015 that she and tWitch are expecting their first child together. They announced that they were having a boy on The Ellen Show. *** On 27 March 2016, Allison gave birth to a baby boy, Maddox Laurel Boss. ** During a Mother's Day special of The Ellen Show 10 May 2019, Allison and tWitch announced that they are expecting their second child together. ** On 18 August 2019, they revealed that they were having a girl. *** Their daughter, Zaia, was born in November 2019. * Allison and tWitch currently host Disney's Fairy Tale Weddings on Freeform and Disney+. Category:Professionals Category:Females